Ren'ai
by MagisterChris
Summary: Love, A Naruto-Kingdom Hearts Crossover, with 4 pairings NaruxHina SakuxOC, RikuxOC & SoraxKairi. Please read and review! only 1 lemon per pair, but read 2 end 4 more lemons 4 majority of pairs. temporarily ceased writing.
1. Destiny Islands: The Beginning

Ren'ai

-Love-

By: Sora578

1. Destiny Islands: The Beginning

Sora's POV:

Kairi and I were sitting on the beach staring at the sunset; we were taking in the views the tiny island had to share before we left the next day. "The sunset is beautiful isn't it, Sora?" my love asked me.

Very stupidly, and without thinking, I said, "Yes, you are."

"Oh, Sora, do you really mean that?" Kairi asked me her eyes lit up with tears of joy.

"Yes, Kairi I do, and I love you," I scooted closer to her, cupping her chin with my hand, and brought my lips to hers. I then passed my tongue over her lips, asking for entrance, and slid it inside her mouth; rolling my tongue over and under hers repeatedly, I kissed her ever so deeply, and pulled back. I expected her to slap me across the face for kissing her without warning, but was taken aback when she kissed me in return. Her tongue slid in and out of my mouth repeatedly, taking me into blissful heaven for a few lingering seconds, when she pulled away, she asked me "How was that Sora?"

"Ex-excellent…" I stammered, unable to think. Then by surprise attack, she pushed me down and crawled on top of me, pinning me by my wrists, "I love you, Sora." She looked at me, straight into my eyes, her eyes glowing with warmth.

I blinked quickly, I couldn't believe what was happening, "I love you too, Kairi and I always will," I said very sincerely. We stayed like that for several minutes, stirring at each other, each of us lost in the other's presence. I broke the silence after an idea came to me it was completely and totally unexpected. "Kairi, let us share a paopu fruit," I looked into her azure eyes pleadingly, patiently waiting for her response.

She nodded, and quickly kissed me on the lips the scent of her hair, mangoes and coconuts, was purely intoxicating, and her lips tasted like strawberries; as I watched her climb off of me, I wanted to pull her back into the position, that moment we were just in. But I reluctantly stopped myself and rose to my feet after she motioned for me to come with her; I grasped her hand, which was as smooth as silk, letting our fingers intertwine together, then walking hand in hand to the cliff where the paopu tree stood. When we got there I quickly kissed Kairi on the cheek and told her to wait while I grabbed a paopu. As I climbed onto the part of the tree that Riku, Kairi, and I love to use as a bench, I noticed that there was only one paopu left, as if fate itself left it there for just Kairi and me. I grinned to myself, thinking_ this is my lucky day_! I grabbed the yellow star shaped fruit, and jumped down walking back to Kairi, who was looking at me expectantly. I grinned, looking at her and said "It's the last one, Kai!" I saw her smile and start walking towards me, and I her, and we met in the middle. As soon as I handed her the paopu, we tore said fruit in half, each of us eating the half the other was holding. This sweet tangy juice from the fruit lingered on my lips for weeks.

Then to complete the ritual we kissed ever more deeply than I thought was possible, maybe it was the paopu working its magic, but I didn't know, nor in that moment did I care; all I could concentrate on was the fact that Kairi and I were holding each other close, closer than ever before. Her hands running through my hair, my hands pulling her closer to me, her soft luscious breasts pushing against my chest more and more, making me lean in and whisper "Hey, Kairi, what's your bra size?"

She moved the hand that was grasping my hair, and used one of her fingers to push me a few inches away from her. I looked at her, and saw that she was smirking, trying to suppress a laugh. "14C," she paused, "why are you asking me that, Sora?"

"I'm just curious, because I want to see them so badly… and uhm… your lower area as well."

She couldn't help but laugh, "When we get on the Gummi Ship tomorrow, Sora; or tonight when we get to your house if you behave well enough. Is that alright with you, Sora?"

I nodded eagerly wanting to please her so I carried her to my boat, and rowed us back to the mainland, we kissed the entire way.


	2. The World of Shinobi: The Beginning

Prologue 2

Narutos' POV

Hinata and I were sitting in our tent having just gotten off of duty, of surveying the perimeter around the camp. I was currently at the rank of Special Jonin, and so was Hinata, and we had just been promoted the day before. We were on guard looking for Sasuke hoping we would see him soon. Hinata is my wife. Now, and she is pregnant with my child, and I can't seem to find out what to do. I know Sakura wants me to kill Sasuke now, but it's kind of hard because we don't know where he is. Sakura was currently securing the perimeter, and she would let us know when she found anything.

We fell asleep in each others arms, and woke a few hours later to Sakura's screams. She was calling me telling me to get my ass out there now. So, I got dressed as fast as I could, and Hinata and I saw Sasuke standing in front of Sakura, his katana to her throat.

I ran towards him and he jabbed his katana, and there was a puff of smoke, Sakura had used the Substitution Jutsu. A log fell to the ground, and she appeared behind Hinata. Sasuke appeared behind Hinata, and I threw my self at him, only to find smoke as he appeared in front of me about fifty yards away.

"Sasuke, you bastard let her go!"

"I don't think I will, Naruto… I think you don't need a wife or children. Oh yes I know all about this little pregnant girl, you call your wife… And I think she should die, you see I have to clarify myself because all of your life you have been a dumb ass Naruto."

I clenched my hands into fists, wanting to kick the living Hell out of Sasuke. Without thinking I ran towards him, and his reaction… He stabbed Hinata in the stomach, right where the baby was forming.

I stopped in my tracks, he threw her and she hit the tree, there was a sickening crack, and I saw Sakura run towards, my loves body. I barely managed to murmur my loves name under my breath I was at lost for words, like when your favorite character on a soap opera dies, or when something you didn't expect to happen happens, what was that word again… Oh irony.

Sakura, turned towards me, and she had tears streaming down her face, I had never seen her this upset, not even when Tsunade died. She said, "I'm Sorry Naruto-kun there's nothing I can do." She picked up my loves body and went back to the village, but not before telling me to kill Sasuke, and that reinforcements would be dispatched and soon as she got away far enough.

I was paralyzed I didn't know what to do, I knew I couldn't let my feelings take over, because if I did, then I would regret it, but I couldn't let Sasuke get away with what he did, to my wife…

The anger swelled inside me, I fought over the control in my body, but probably the kyuubi in me wanted Sasuke dead as much as I did, and it took control over me, I lost Consciousness...

Taihei's POV

I was called in for reinforcements, along with my sister, Ajina. All in all there wasus two , then Kakashi Hatake, and Kiba Inuzuka. "So, Kakashi!, you guys still up to babysitting Inabikari, Arashi, ands Tenshi next week?" I asked casually wanting to have fun with him.

"Yes, unfortunately, we are." He said in an uncaring voice.

"Will you two cut out the fucking talking we need to get to Hokage-sama." Ajina said.

"See that's exactly why you aren't allowed around our children, Nee-san," I said with mocking authority, "your vulgar mouth."

"You know full well I don't act that way around children."

"And you know I am just messing with you."

When we go to the site where Naruto had fought Sasuke, we thought we had stepped to the battle field of an all out full scale world war that had taken place just moments before.

"Ajina, Kiba look for any remains of Sasuke, if he's here, and Kakashi, you look for Naruto, I'll inspect the damage." I saw remnants of clothes left behind by both of the contenders of the battle. There was Naruto's necklace that had been given to him by the fifth, and his wedding ring buried in the dirt, I picked it up, and put it in my pocket, along with the necklace. His forehead protector was in shreds, and there wasn't anything that could be done about it. Kiba and Ajina found Sasuke's sword, where it looked as if it had been melted, probably hit Naruto's Kyuubi chakra, and disintegrated. I saw something so disgusting I couldn't have picked it up if I wanted to, but I had to, I examined it closely, and it was revealed, to be Sasuke's sharingan eye, one of them anyway, I gathered chakra into my hand and hovered my hand above the eyeball, learning all of Sasuke's jutsu, knowing they would be a great help one day. I put it up because we would need all of the help with finding out what Sasuke figured out about Akatsuki, we still had to fight Madara Uchiha. Kakashi eventually found the Hokage, he was naked and had mud and blood caked all over his body, you could barely see any part of the skin. Kakashi woke him up, and had him go wash himself off in the stream, near the place where he was lying on the ground.

Arashi and Kiba couldn't find anything of  
Sasuke's. so I told them that I had found one of his eyes, and had taken the jutsu and information from it, but that it still had some information that I couldn't get out, as I had not mastered that form of jutsu yet.

"Good, Taihei-senpai." Kakashi said to me, and I noticed Naruto was coming out of the bushes, fully clothed in his Hokage uniform…


	3. First

Chapter 1 (lemon)

Sora's POV

Kairi and I got to my house, knowing we would get on the gummiship the next day, and I had known that she already packed, she was going to sleep with me I just hoped that we would have sex either tonight or on the gummiship in our room the next day.

Kairi held my hand our fingers laced, as we walked up to my room, she didn't give me any warning at all, as she jumped up on me and kissed me passionately, her legs wrapped around my waist. My hand staggered and my fingers slipped on the doorknob, to my room, eventually I got it open. I fell on to my bed, and rolled over changing our positions, my hands pinning her wrists to the azure bed sheets, I ripped off my plain white T-shirt, and she slid out of her red tank-top, her bra revealing much of her 14DD breasts, I slid down her skirt, and as she was very skilled with her feet and toes, she slid down my shorts with no problem.

I had an erection growing in my boxers growing from looking at her perfect breasts, and the very revealing silk panties she was wearing, with thin straps along the waist line, showing up to the point of where her entrance started, showing a clean shaven area. I looked up at her bra, and moved my hands to under her tan silky smooth back, unclasping the strap, and then untying her panties.

She slid down my boxers, and pushed me back, telling me to keep standing up, and starting to lap her tongue on my naval, and around that area. I was getting aroused, and I could hear her juices slowly dripping onto the hardwood floor of my room. I felt her move her tongue to backstripe, and then sucking on my balls. And then her working her way to my twelve inch member (a couple of properties that being owner of the keyblade gave me, a longer extension, not as long as the duragans, and the ability to cum over and over again, and a couple of other things, that king Mickey told me that I don't remember), kissing the tip, and slowly gnawing on it gently with her teeth, like a light massage.

She deep-throated it and had it all nice and slicked up, the dripping on the floor was getting faster, and I could feel the juices starting to seep under my feet. She stood up and got on the bed, and said to me ever so softly, and in such a luscious voice, "Sora, now you do me."

She started teasing her self a bit with her index and middle finger, slowly rubbing them in a circle, and her cheeks getting hot and red. She started panting in a high pitched voice when I licked her clit and filaments, tasting the salty yet sweet, honey-like juices. She said my name in a screech-like moan, and I could feel the heat coming off of it in waves. Pulsing, the beat getting quicker and quicker, finally she screamed my name and released.

I got a mouthful and it was kind of hard to swallow. Then she told me to put it in, she knew what she wanted, she had been begging for me to do this with her since I came back to island three months before.

I slowly slipped it in, and held it in place.

"OOMMPH…" My love grunted, and I just held my position, and watching her gasping in pain, wishing I could do something. Tears came to her eyes, then my instincts kicked in…

I kissed away her tears, and then passionately kissed her, our tongues, doing the dance of love inside our mouths. Then I softly nibbled her earlobe, then moved down to her neck, and listened to her moan, she moaned my name again and again, then she just started whimpering, not a bad kind of whimpering but a kind of whimpering that soothed you, sort like a moan of pleasure mixed with a high pitched pant like you see out of the hentai videos, just not with the high pitched Japanese female voices, and there definitely weren't any tentacles going through my loves entance, well, except my own hard one… Anyway I then started to suckle her breasts and her nipples, giving each one the same treatment, I knew her juices were seeping onto the comforter and my mom was probably going to kill me when she came in to do my laundry, but I would be miles away by then, so it really didn't matter.

I ran my fingers along the side of her thigh then the inside, finally sticking my middle and ring finger in her entrance along with the already massive member inside her, she whimpered a bit more, and I thought I would give her a test drive to see if I could start pumping, because it looked like she wasn't going to say anything anytime soon, she was too spaced out. I slowly pumped the two fingers, and she moaned and giggled with delight.

_Okay_, I thought, _start pumping_. I took out my fingers and let her taste her juices, she licked her lips, wanting more. I pumped slowly, going in and out, quickness progressing even slower. I heard her moan "Oh, Sora, please!! Oh Sora, a little faster, please, Sora, my love" I pumped quicker, feeling my tip hit the end of her entrance. She moaned with quick pauses, like when you're bouncing up and down, while talking, her breasts bobbing up and down.

Suddenly she got back into control, and started telling me directions. "Sora, harder! Harder! Shit! Shit! Oh please, Sora as hard as you can!" You could already hear the smacking of our bodies hitting each other with each forceful pump, but soon I was pumping so hard the bed was rising up and down on the floor, making loud smacks.

"Yes, Sora! Oh please go faster!"

I was quickening my pace, beads of sweat running down my face, after forty minutes of pumping. I could hear her moan my name, and she was constricting around, me, I knew she was going to release again soon.

"Oh, Sora! Oh God!! Uh yeah, Sora!! Fuck me faster Sora,"

I was almost pumping at maximum speed already, pumping so fast and hard the headboard of the bed was hitting the wall. So I went into max mode, and pumped as fast as I could. But she seemed to want more, I tried for her sake, her entrance closing in tighter and tighter, constricting around my member, when I thought it might fall off soon. But then she started to say, "Sora, I think I'm going to cum again."

"Okay, Kai," I said as gently as I could, even though I was exhausted, I had been pumping for about an hour, I hadn't even masturbated before this.

I was starting to feel a wonderful sensation, even though the sensation felt like it was going to burst my member in half.

"Uhmm, Kairi, I think I'm going to-"

"SORA!!!" my love yelled as she released. Hot juices, were flooding all around my member, and it helped me cum.

"KAIRI!!!" I yelled as I released. I could feel her juices, mix with my semen, and I felt it spray onto me as I released. I kept pumping until, I got all of it out, the sensation of letting it all out, took around a minute (hey, I am 18, and it was my first time, cumming for like… ever, and I had been getting boners from looking at Kairi since I was nine).

"Sora," Kairi moaned. I pulled out of her, the mixture all over me, and Kairi got on her knees, and cleaned me off until I came two more times, and she drank all of it.

When we were done, Kairi and I took a shower, together, she was still horny, I didn't how she could be… Then we went to sleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	4. Brief Relief

Chapter 2

Naruto's POV

When I got to Kakashi, Kiba, Taihei, and Ajina, I had so many questions to ask… The first one that came out though was, "How's Hinata-chan?"

"As far as we know, her condition has been stabilized, and nothing is wrong." Ajina answered in her usual cocky tone.

"But, how about the baby?" I asked urgently.

"There's nothing wrong, Sasuke missed totally where the baby was developing."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

Later that night…

I got to Hinata's hospital room, and sat down beside her, she was sleeping soundly, and she looked so beautiful, peaceful, heavenly even. I kissed her forehead, and held her hand for a little longer, her warmth creeping into my cold fingers.

I looked up and her eyes fluttered open. "Naruto-kun, what time is it?"

"Shhh, I whispered, "9:40, Hinata-chan, you're supposed to be asleep, they'll throw me out if you're awake."

She laid her head down again, and closed her eyes, I kissed her lips, then left the room after saying, "I'll see you tomorrow."

When I got up the next morning I heard we had unknown intruders in the village who had been caught, so I  
went to investigate first thing, forgetting to eat, which was a huge mistake. And when ?I got to my office, I saw three faces I would never forget…


	5. Trouble

Chapter 3

Sora's POV

Kairi and I woke up, to find that we were being waited on we hurried up to the ship, then when we got there we saw Riku, commanding the ships' controls, so Kairi and I headed up to our room and had an excellent time. After letting Riku know that we were there, of course.

We had about five hours of fun to ourselves, when Riku said on the intercom, that we were low on fuel, so he needed our help finding somewhere to land.

When we got there we saw a lot of big planets out in the system we were in, so we chose the biggest one we could find, and we landed, not knowing we had just stumbled, onto a planet that had no fuel for our ship, and we were out, and into the middle of one of the greatest anime series of all time…

When we landed we landed in the forest, we met up with some people wearing headbands, and even though it was early morning, I couldn't make out what was on the headbands.

We walked with them, and I wondered if they had ever heard of handcuffs, because they had our hands tied up with rope, and we couldn't move them.

"Yamato, repot to Hokage-sama."

"Yes, Taihei-senpai."

I had no idea what was going on, but I was hungry, and Kairi, must have been too, because I could hear her stomach rumbling.

"Didn't you guys, eat?" Riku asked annoyed.

"Yeah, but not food," Kairi answered.

"Wait… You guys-"

"Yeah once last night, and twice on the way here," she cut him off.

"Sora you lucky devil!"

"Quiet, you guys aren't allowed to talk." Taihei said angrily, "Hey, Sai!"

I looked up to see a pale faced man look up from his drawing from his expression I thought he was afraid. "Can you watch these guys for a minute, I have to see Sakura-chan, and she is right over there, dropping the kids off at school."

"Okay, sure thing."

Minutes passed, then Taihei, came back. "Where's Yamato?" He said impatiently.

Sai looked up, "He is coming now sir." Kairi sniggered, and I told her, "It is not that funny."

We were told to get on our feet again and we were walked to a giant red mansion. When we got inside, I saw someone I was never going to forget.

Riku's POV

When we were captured Sora and Kairi were acting stupidly, but when we got to the Hokage's Mansion, I saw someone I would never, forget in my entire life.

She was someone I knew I would be with for the rest of my life.


	6. Vacation Plans

Chapter 4

Taihei's POV

"Naruto-sama," I said, "the prisoners are here, for you."

"Thank-you," he told me, "you may leave now."

I nodded and walked out the door, running into my wife, on the way out of the building.

"Oh, Taihei-kun, I was looking for you! I wanted to ask you how you wanted to spend your month off from the Anbu."

"I've already planned it Sakura-chan."

"Does it involve me?" she asked me seductively.

"Yes,and-" I said in turn with even more seductiveness in my voice.

"The kids?" she asked me in an "I can't believe you're doing this" voice, the twinkle in her eye gone.

"No… well not for the first half."

"Oh? Really? A holiday for just you and me in a far off village?"

"Yes, for just you and me, maybe in Tanzaku Town, so what do you think?"

"A private room for us with an on suite hot spring, soft silk sheets, memory foam mattress, and best of all, your shopping spree."

"Oooh I like, but where will the kids be?"

"Yoko agreed to take them." I said in a voice that made her giggle.

"Okay, Taihei-kun! Let's get packed, we leave tomorrow right?"

I nodded almost unable to utter a single word. I hugged my love, and kissed her passionately, our tongues twirling in each others mouth, like rolling on top of one another to see who would be on bottom.

"Taihei-kun, you taste so good, like a god."

"Thanks- Sakura-chan, but you taste even better, like honey."

"Oh, Taihei-kun, you really shouldn't say that here, in public, in front of Naruto's office, I mean you really shouldn't talk about," her voice dropped to a whisper, "my juices," normal tone again, "in public, I mean, do you want every, guy in the village to be-"

"Sakura-chan," I said, placing my finger on her lips, "I was talking about your lips,"

"Oh, sorry, I had fried chicken for lunch, with lots of honey, You know how I like to turn the spicy wings, thighs, legs, and breasts, sweet as well," She said kissing me on the cheek.

We fell out of the hug, and walked to our house hand in hand to pack our clothes, and to go shopping, because Sakura desperately needed some new lingerie.

Naruto's POV

It was five hours after the prisoners had came into my office, and I was getting hungry, when the reports of their story came in it checked out, and I had to find a place for them to live. _Sora, Kairi, and Riku… huh, strange names_, I thought. I had no idea where to have them live, I guess I could put them in free apartments, but I didn't know anything about them.

"So I need to find out where to put you guys, but I don't know anything about you, as in coupling and age…"

"I'm Sora Mon, and this is my girlfriend Kairi Hana, and I'm twenty-two, and Kairi is twenty-one," said the man with spiky brown hair, and blue eyes.

The man with periwinkle hair muttered, "Is Kairi incapable of speaking for herself Sora?"

Then he stood up and said, My Name is Riku Kitsune and I am twenty-three."

"Okau, I can have you living in a reduced cost apartment, and that's about it." I said with great hope.

After I wrote their documentation, I sent them along with Ajina to get their homes set up. Then I had to do paper work, then pretty soon it was time for lunch, and I was starving! _Yes_! _Ichiraku's_! I ran out the door and headed down to the restaurant.

After I had thirteen bowls of miso-pork, I paid and went to go see Hinata. She was in excellent condition and she was awake when I got there, and she was able to come home that evening. I was very grateful that she would be able to come home.

As soon as I walked out of the door I was bumped into by Shizune, "Oh, Naruto-sama, you just finished seeing Hinata? You can take her home in fifteen minutes, if you want to stay here."

"Thank you, Shizune." I said, then walking back to Hinata's room, and giving her a loving look that, said 'I want to have you tonight' and she giggled, as if she knew she was the main course for tonight.

"Naruto-kun, you want to do it here?" she whispered seductively.

"Let's wait until we get home Hinata-chan," I whispered kissing her cheek.

A few minutes later we were out the door and we went home, loving eachother with every step we took.


	7. Decisions

Chapter 5

Sora's POV

"Hey, Kairi, I whispered once we got to our apartment, "what do you want to do?"

"So Riku lives next-door, right?"

"Yes, Kairi," I said trying not to get in the mood just yet.

"So you want to have sex?" she asked me taking off her top.

"You know it" I said seductively, then we ran back to the bedroom.

Riku's POV

"So Ajina," I said smoothly, "You want to go out for dinner sometime?"

"Sure, It'll be my treat, just until you can get a job, then you can pay me back."

"Who says I don't have a job?"

"You got a job in the last three days?"

"Yeah," I said seductively, pulling her closer to me, and embracing her into a kiss.

"Where'd you get a job? We can eat there for free, you know."

"I got a job at that seafood restaurant,"

"Ooh I like alright let's go." She said pulling me out of my door way, then locking my door closing it, and us going out on our second date, the first one was just a walk through the park compared to this one. Literally, it was a walk in the park.


	8. Night of Love

Chapter 6 (lemon)

Taihei's POV

Once Sakura and I got to our getaway spot, I decided that we should go get massages, but she said we could go in our on=suite hot spring and give each other one.

"I like that idea better, Sakura-chan." I said taking off her skirt and kissing her at the same time. We were undressed then we got into the hot spring, she sat on my lap as I gave her a shoulder massage, moving down to her lower back around fifteen minutes later, I don't even think she noticed I was getting as hard as a rock. She moaned with pleasure as I continued to massage her, then it was time for my turn.

Sakura noticed I had a lot of tension in my neck and shoulders and just about everywhere. So she decided I needed to relieve some of that tension. We got out of the hot spring, and went to the bed, after we were dried off, then I kissed her passionately, and we stumbled onto the bed, and my face fell to her entrance and I began to drink, I could feel her pulsing quickly and rapidly after two or three minutes. She was going to release soon, so I stuck two fingers inside her and started pushing them in and out, quicker and quicker, her tan-ness (we had a private backyard, and she would go out I there while the kids were at the academy and tan while naked), feeling hot on my face, for I had gone back to flicking her clit and filaments with my tongue, her juices tasted like honey, and so did the thick ones that came out when she released, It was so good to have to drink something, even if it was just like honey. I brought my member up against her waist, and my mouth was on hers.

She wrapped her legs around my waist wanting me to put it in, but I knew I shouldn't because Sakura was ovulating that day, but she was the one who suggested it so, I slowly stuck my thirteen inches inside her, and she gasped, the first time we had done this she screamed. She wasn't as tight as she was the first time, but she was still a little tight. I kissed her passionately our tongues, rolling over and over in each others mouths. I started suckling her breasts and twisting the nipple I wasn't giving attention to.

She moaned my name and it sounded so good coming from her, like it always did. I leaned in and nibbled her neck, then her earlobe she giggled in a high-pitched squeal. "Taihei-kun, you can move now," she whispered seductively. Then she started screaming my name, "Yes, Taihei-kun, Oh, yes! Oh, God! Taihei-kun, harder, harder."

By now I thought I would have known how to have sex with my own wife right? Well she changes what she wants every time we do this. So I never no what she wants, she was still telling me to pump harder, and soon I was pumping faster, I knew she was going to release soon, by the way she was constricting around me. I continued pumping faster, our flesh making loud smacking sounds when they hit each other. Then I was pumping as hard as I could the bed making breaking sounds, when I pumped faster, and when I pumped harder, it rose up maybe six or seven inches, then slammed against the floor. She started telling me how to do what I was doing and I knew that soon I was going to cum, and when I did we both released at the same time. The mixture didn't get all over me, but I continued pumping, and soon I found myself hitting the back of her womb, and she told me to give t to her, ravage her, fuck her like an animal, I always would do what Sakura told me no matter what. Soon I came again and we took our positions on the bed, then we decided we should take a shower. Once we were done showering, we dried off, and cuddled into sleep.

Naruto's POV

Once Hinata and I got home, we ran straight to our bedroom, and started making out. We barely made it to the bed, before we started taking off our clothes. I kissed her neck, she ran her hands through my hair, I could smell her hair, and it smelled like lavender. I started to stop advancing, and I pulled away.

"Naruto-kun, what's wrong?" she asked hesitantly.

"Should we be doing this, Hinata-chan, I mean… you're already pregnant, and wouldn't it hurt the baby?"

"It shouldn't, Naruto-kun, I love you."

"I love you too, and that's why I'm anxious Hinata-chan,"

"Don't worry, Naruto-kun, nothing will happen."

I nodded, swallowed my fear, and continued kissing her. Our tongues flew passionately in our mouths, and they were battling each other, as if one of them were the dominant one. I pulled away from the kiss licking my lips. My love licking hers, I nibbled her neck and then went to her earlobe I knew it was her spot. She moved her hand, underneath me, and grabbed my erection, which made me moan involuntarily. She moved my member to her entrance, and slid it in. It was hot and it mad me feel like I was melting inside of her. Her skin was so soft against mine; I could see how she was so tantalizing, more than Sakura. I loved it when she called my name. Soon our skin ground together, we grew hot, and closer I started playing with her breasts, licking the nipple, and squeezing the perfect peach colored orb, she didn't have much of a tan. And I sunk in deeper and deeper not feeling myself throbbing at all, all I could feel was her, I couldn't feel me. It was the most breathtaking experience I ever had. I looked into her eyes, and she kissed me. Then I decided to grind my member inside of her, when I did, she looked as if she felt so pleasant. She tossed and turned her head while moaning. I loved that sound, our skin slapped against each other as I pounded harder and harder. I pumped in and out and she would scream my name, and it felt so good to hear her scream my name, and to be in her. I continued pumping, soon I was about to release, but not before she did, I could feel her sweet juices on me, and just thinking about it made cum, I yelled her name, just as she yelled mine, and we collapsed on the bed, falling asleep in each others arms.


	9. Real Work

Chapter 7

Sora's POV:

Kairi and I woke up, and we felt refreshed, we had just had sex once again, and I looked at my love's azure eyes, and kissed her passionately. Our tongues danced around in our mouths, we only paused to breathe, minutes later we pulled away from the kiss. "Sora, I think I'm ready for another round." Kairi said seductively running her hand up my thigh, then plunging it into my boxers.

"Kai, you know I have to go to work."

"So, don't we have time for a quickie?" She asked lying on top of me.

I rolled over on her pinning her wrists to the bed. "I have to be at work in thirty-five minutes, Kairi," I said kissing her neck, "and I still have to take a shower."

"Okay," she said rolling her eyes defeated, "but after you get home from work, we are having sex!"

I laughed, then nodded and went to shower. I was growling at myself, I had gotten a job being Naruto's errand boy, it paid well, but I was humiliated with what I had to do.

(At the Hokage Mansion)

I got to work and listened to the door, I heard Naruto says something about monsters going around stealing something from people, and my first thought was _Heartless!_ I walked in and Naruto said, "Ah, Sora, I need your help. Take this letter to the main gate and tell them it's about monsters stealing hearts in the village."

"I can't do that I can help you fight them though."

"You fight monsters!? Heh, don't make me laugh, none of our attacks can do anything to them, that's why I want Taihei here ASAP!" Then he got a look of fear on his face, as he looked at the floor, a shadow heartless was moving around the floor, like a black puddle of tar moving fast while not leaving a trace of it behind, I summoned Oathkeeper, and waited for it to come up.

Naruto's POV:

I looked on in fear as the shadow moved towards Sora, he summoned a blade, that looked totally awesome, I don't know what it was called, but I looked at rise up and then it leapt at him. He slashed it away as though it were nothing.

"H-How did you do that?" I asked frantically.

He lifted his weapon, "This is a keyblade, and it is the only thing that can defeat them. Kairi, Riku, and I all have them. Do you want us to take on the job?"

I nodded, "Immediately."

He nodded and left.

Sora's POV:

I ran home as fast as I could and I talked to Riku first, thankfully he was still home, he said he didn't have to go to work until tomorrow, so I told him, "Heartless extermination."

"ALRIGHT!!" he yelled.

I told Kairi and we met him outside the building. I summoned Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and Kairi smiled at me, "You're using Oathkeeper, Sora!?" she gave me a hug and kissed me, "I hope this isn't our last fight." She said, her mood changing.

I breathed in her scent, and said, "It won't be."

We went all over the village and found many heartless, most of them were Armored Knights, which reminded me too much of "The Battle of 1000 Heartless" then we had a couple of Large Bodies, a Zip-Slasher, Neo Shadows, and there we a couple of Soldiers, but beyond that nothing that was too hard to fight. Kairi, Riku, and I parted ways, while I went to report back to Naruto..

"You're on Heartless duty until we find out what's causing this I hope that happens before too long. You are dismissed Sora, oh and here is your pay, it's been upgraded, and tell Riku he has a bonus coming from his boss, from me. You will now be paid as much as you got for today, every week, depending on the number of errands you run, and Heartless you kill."

"Thank-you, Naruto-sama," I said before walking out, and going home to Kairi.


	10. Special Night

Chapter 8

[F.Y.I: This chap is in versions the same thing but twice, both from Kairi's and Sora's P.O.V just because of the special occasion, I wanted to put in both takes of the scene which I deemed appropriate for this situation, and this may come as a shock to you, but the intended lemon I couldn't get it to happen. For my friends who know me they're saying now "HE DIDN'T WRITE AN INTENDED LEMON!!?? ZOMFG THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!!!"]

One week later…

Sora's POV:

Kairi and I got home from our date that we had scheduled that evening, and I told her to go take a bath. While I took a quick shower, in the other bathroom, she was just getting the warm water in the tub.

See, I had a plan, to please, my love, I would light aroma therapy candles, and make sure everything was perfect, we had just finished eating, at Ichiraku's and we loved it, Kairi had no idea I knew what day it was, she had just forced me to take her out to eat, and I knew she would do that. Today was our three month anniversary; we had started going out as soon as I got back to the Islands, and I don't think she knew I know, I am kind of an idiot.

I lit all of the candles, and Kairi wasn't even done yet, I could hear the jets running in the bathtub, so I pulled a box out of my pocket, and set it on her pillow, I hoped she would notice it. I closed the curtains, to the window that overlooked the village; it was a beautiful sight at sunset, but not as beautiful as the sunset on the islands, you could see a clear view of the Hokage's faces then looked at the bathroom door and seeing that it wasn't going to open anytime soon undressed completely and then got into the silk robe Kairi had bought me for my birthday, which was last week, how she got the Ryo I had no idea. I put my hands behind my head, and lied down.

Kairi came out around five minutes later, and she was naked, she looked at me in shock.

"Sora, you actually knew?" I nodded and looked at her smiling. She picked up the box on her pillow and asked, "What's this?" I sat her down beside me, and opened it, asking, "Kairi, I love you, and even if we hadn't shared the paopu I'd have asked you this, maybe a little later, because I knew all along, from the first moment I saw you, that I wanted to be with you, forever in eternity, Kai, will you marry me?"

I was expecting all kinds of reactions, and I wasn't expecting this one, "Sora, how cute…"

My eyes widened in shock, but I stayed calm and let her finish her statement, "Sora, you're so cute, even though, you're totally stupid, but stupid… in a good way. I love you Sora, I love you so much, and, I always want to be with you too. So in answer to your question" – I held my breath in excitement – "yes, I will marry you, and I will be overjoyed to be your wife, Sora."

The shock that was excitement, turned to joy, as I heard the words my love spoke. After she said them, I tackled her softly, lightly jumping on her and pinning her to the bed, "My, my, Sora, you're being more aggressive than usual, aren't you?"

I shrugged as much as I could while still pinning my love to the bed, her azure, eyes warm and inviting, no sign that she was even remotely plotting to rebel against what I was going to do to her, I smiled licking my lips, and went in for the kiss. Our lips touched, soft delicate lips locked together in a battle for dominance once more, Kairi, was being overly dominant this time. She placed her hands on my chest, and pushed. "Hey, Sora, let's not make it as quick as it always is this time, okay? This time make it last, do as much as you can, alright, Sora?"

I nodded, "Sure, Kairi, we'll make love like never before tonight, and because it's so special I'll make sure to last… six times as long,"

She gave me a quizzical look, "Oh, really, Sora? Can you make sure you at least release that many times?"

I smiled slyly, looking into her azure eyes… "Kairi, you can count on it." Then we commenced, with the best night of my life, while it also being the most exhausting.

2.0

Kairi's POV:

After the date Sora took me on for our anniversary, Sora took charge, which I found very sexy. He told me to take a bath and I did, and it was pretty lengthy too. I had no idea what he was planning, but I had four ideas of what it would be, romantic, moronic, he forgot, or moronically romantic, I was going to go with he forgot, he is kind of an idiot, but he's my idiot, and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for him. I soaked in the bathtub with the jets on for a while, and when I got out, and dried off I walked into the room, it was such a romantic scene, Sora, had candles lit, he was wearing the silk robe I bought him, and I was actually shocked he remembered, but then I thought, okay this is _Sora_ I am thinking about, he wouldn't forget it if it was me any other girl, hell yeah. I tried to speak several times in the short minute I was standing there in front of my love, in the nude, finally I found my voice, and said "Sora you actually knew?" but then my eyes fell o a little box on my pillow, I knew what it was, but I still had to ask, "What's this?" he sat me down beside him and opened it, asking, "Kairi, I love you, and even if we hadn't shared the paopu I'd have asked you this, maybe a little later, because I knew all along, from the first moment I saw you, that I wanted to be with you, forever in eternity, Kai, will you marry me?"

MY reaction… yeah this was a shock, quite a big one by the way, I had no idea Sora was as ready to get married as I was, he hadn't shown signs of it, and he is pretty good at keeping surprises hidden. I couldn't think of what to say, then decided to tease him a little, "Sora, how cute…"

I could see his eyes widen in disbelieving shock, he was playing right into my hands, "Sora, you're so cute, even though, you're totally stupid, but stupid… in a good way. I love you Sora, I love you so much, and, I always want to be with you too. So in answer to your question" – there was a few moments of pure silence, the candle flames could be heard flickering in the background – "yes, I will marry you, and I will be overjoyed to be your wife, Sora."

No sooner had I said those words than he had tackled me gently, softly jumping on me and pinning me to the bed by my wrists, "My, my, Sora, you're being more aggressive than usual, aren't you?"

He shrugged while still pinning me to the bed, I gazed into his deep blue eyes, they had a look of romanticism in them, and then he smiled licking his lips, and went in for the kiss. Our lips so passionate were locked together in a pre-determined match for dominance once more, I mad e sure I was being overly dominant this time. I placed my hands on his chest, and pushed. "Hey, Sora, let's not make it as quick as it always is this time, okay? This time make it last, do as much as you can, alright, Sora?"

He nodded, "Sure, Kairi, we'll make love like never before tonight, and because it's so special I'll make sure to last… six times as long,"

I gave him a quizzical look, "Oh, really, Sora? Can you make sure you at least release that many times?"

He smiled slyly; looking into my eyes, mine gazing back at his… "Kairi, you can count on it." And then we started, the most romantic night of my life.


	11. Special Training

Chapter 9

Four weeks later...

Taihei's POV:

Location: Naruto's Office

"Taihei-kun, I have a request for you..."

I looked at Hokage-sama, and nodded, "Yes?" he looked at me seriously, "Train Sora to use Kage Bunshin..." I blinked in surprise, "Seriously, sir, does Sora know how to use chakra?"

Naruto shrugged, "I don't know, but even if he doesn't teach him! We can't risk him with any serious injuries, I don't want to rely on the other two so much, as I understand it Sora has beaten Riku many times, and if he were to be injured, the girl would probably be stricken with worry, and of no use."

"But, wouldn't it be better to teach all three of them to use it?"

Naruto shook his head, "As far as I know, while Sora does have exceptional skills in battle and learns at an exceptional rate, he is a bit slow on the uptake, which in saying he may learn the Jutsu at a fast pace, complete and total chakra education may take longer... and we may not have time to teach the others, we will never know when Madara will strike, or when those heartless will attack again, or if they are even in league with each other. Do you understand, Taihei-kun?"

I nodded and asked, "When does the training start?"

"I want it to start immediately. I'll contact Sora, and have him meet you..."

I noticed he was waiting for input from me, "Training area should be good enough, I noticed Riku and him sparing there quite often last week. Very well, Taihei, don't show mercy when training, he's not an academy student learning chakra, teach him as if he were another Anbu Black Ops member."

"Yes, Hokage-sama I understand." I left and headed towards the training grounds.

Sora's POV:

I rolled over and looked at the clock, bleary eyed. Only 6:00 am "hmm, more sleep..." as soon as I rolled onto my side the phone rang, "Damn, I'm not supposed to be at work for another three hours... and who the hell calls this early!?" I saw the caller id, "UGH! What does Naruto want so early in the morning!?" I was angry, but I answered the phone in normal morning, tired-bored-tone, "Hello, Naruto-sama?"

"Sora, get to the training grounds, you're beginning lessons." It was too early to hear the commanding voice. "Really, Naruto? This Early?"

"Yes, you're learning a new technique, so deal with it... and also, if I may add this technique while being used in battle, can also be used in love making."

"Are you coming onto me?" I said disgusted.

"HELL NO I'M NOT COMING ONTO YOU!! GET YOUR ASS TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW!!"

"Okay! Jeez can he be anymore annoying?" I thought about going against order and going back to sleep, but decided against it. I kissed Kairi on the cheek, because she was still sleeping, and she woke up. Yawning and rolling over, she said, "Sora, where are you going so early?"

"Naruto's got some kind of stupid training for me, I'll see you later, I love you." Giving her one of my trademark cheesy smiles.

She smiled back, "I love you too, good luck... I'll see you when you get back, hopefully, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Shizune, and I are supposed to hang out." she looked gloomy about it.

"Oh, That sounds like a horrible day!" I said sarcastically, she caught it, "Hey, don't joke like that Sora! You don't have any idea how bitchy Ino can be do you?"

"Nope, bye!" I left, I heard a "SORA!!" and soft thump against the door. Heh, I love teasing her.

When I got to the training grounds I saw Taihei, "Oh great! Now he's got you trying to come onto me too!?"

Taihei looked taken aback, "What the -" then he looked like he understood, "Oh, he gave you that what I'm going to teach you is a great 'love making' technique right?"

I nodded, "Don't worry, what I'm teaching you is Kage Bunshin, or Shadow Clone, like he said while it is used in battle, it is also used in love making, and beware when using it in love making it has supernatural impregnating powers!"

Then I understood, "It creates copies of yourself right?"

"Yes, using chakra, which you will learn all about today, and how to control it effectively, and skillfully."

"So... what's chakra?" I asked after a long pause, then the lesson began.

As soon as he started explaining I got lost [author -that sounds like Sora, right?], so he explained it in layman's, as he put it, terms (whatever the hell that meant), basically chakra is a force of energy, and blah, blah, blah. He went on with the apparently more simple and easy to follow explanation for three hours!! How long would the more complicated explanation take? Twice as long? I was hoping I never had to hear it. Although I heard, and understood every word he said, it was boring!! Seriously, it was like sitting in health-class, but without any of the "sex" talk, which is the only reason anyone stays awake in health class (my opinion okay, u can disregard it if you want to).

"Okay, now, I'll teach you basic chakra control, I told you how to build it up, so build up chakra into your feet, and climb to the top of the tree by using your feet alone."

I did what he said, and really, it was extremely easy. I don't know what he said about the catra [play on word from Naruto episode. 2], or whatever the stupid energy was called, control, and building it up, I almost did with out even realizing it. Weird, huh? And as soon as I put one foot on the tree it stuck, WTF1? I thought, I took my next foot and placed it in front of the other, and... _Holy shit!! It stuck! _I kept walking, and it felt so natural like I was just walking on the ground, it felt no different, I walked all the way to the narrowest part of the tree, and looked down... "Whoa!! This is pretty high up!"

Taihei's POV:

I looked at Sora tree climbing with chakra for his first time, like he was a pro. I was bewildered, thinking it over aloud, "Well Naruto-sama did say he was a quick learner, but I didn't think this quick!! I wonder how he would do on water... SORA! COME ON DOWN, I'VE GOT ANOTHER TASK FOR YOU!!!" He ran down the tree, and halfway down jumped, and just plopped off, landing feet first on the ground.

"So, what's the next task?" Sora asked...

"You're going to walk on water." I told him, and his jaw dropped, "Come, follow me." I led him to the pond in the training area, "Now, before you start, you might want to take off the majority of your clothes so you're not soaking wet if you fall in."

Sora looked away as if he were embarrassed, "_Why_ do I -"

I cut him off, "Just strip to your underwear! They'll dry out quicker than the rest of your clothes..." And while grumbling he did what he was told, when he was done, I said, "Alright, now do the same thing you did with the tree, but the water molecules will move, so you need to constantly change the amount of chakra you apply, if you do it, I want to see you practice with that keyblade while doing this. As soon as you learn Kage Bunshin, you'll do this again but while fighting a clone to your full extent, that way you can do this without thinking. Now try it."

Sora's POV:

After I stripped to my boxers, uncomfortably I might add, I went to walk on the water, doing the same thing I did with the tree, as soon as I stepped on the water I immediately felt the molecules move and somehow, I don't know how, the pressure I was applying changed, and I took another step, same thing happened again, and then I walked out into the middle and, waited... I stayed standing on the water for about twelve minutes before shouting, "Hey! What do you want me to do now!?"

"Practice with that keyblade for about six hours, non-stop! Then, you may go home, and tomorrow I'll teach you Kage Bunshin." I saw him sit down, and relax, _That is so fucking wrong, he just relaxes, while I do all the work._ I summoned the keyblade and practiced, a never ending boring-as-hell practice. _What's the point, it's no good doing this unless I actually have someone to spar with_!

Taihei's POV:

I was so bored, watching this little kid, just fling his blade around like it wasn't tiring, past the six hour mark, _where does this kid's stamina come from_? At the seven hour mark, I was just fed up with it, I know an hour past what I told him but hey he was diligent, the boy was still swinging, thrusting, and handling the keyblade as if no time had gone by at all, and he had hadn't even descended in the water at all! _Who, no, what the is he_?

"SORA!! TIME!!" He came back sprinting as if he hadn't lost any energy, from when he ran down the tree.

"Alright, I can go home, right?" he said eagerly.

I laughed, "WRONG! Since you seemed to have not lost any energy, we'll be learning the Kage Bunshin today!"

"Ah – but – I – I have lost energy!! See my arm's numb!!!" he held up his arm with his other hand in some feeble attempt to try and get out of more training. I chuckled while saying, "Nice try, Sora."

He threw his head back and groaned, then hanging it down again, said, "I thought it would be convincing too."

"Sorry, Sora, not to an intelligence collector, I noticed every little move you made, it didn't look like you broke a single bead of sweat either. "Hey! You didn't!!" I exclaimed surprised, "That's unusual..."

Sora's POV:

_I'm never going to see Kairi again am I_? "Alright, let's hell over and done with."

"Alright, now here are the hand signs you use to perform the Kage Bunshin," Taihei stated, after completely numbing down the concept of how to create Kage Bunshin. I saw the hand signs, and asked him to repeat the movements several times, he went way too fast, all the hand signs were done in less than a microsecond. Around the hundredth time he showed them to me letting me see each hand sign for a minute. I told him I got it, and then I performed the hand signs, Feeling a huge burst of wind from around me, which made me wince for several seconds. When I looked I saw, Taihei said 200, I thought there were too many to count, copies of me... "Holy crap!!" I said lost for words, and completely dumbfounded. I took in a deep breath and slightly winced, nothing serious, same as if I had been hit with a wooden sword.

Taihei looked at me, shocked "Did you intend to create this many?"

"I guess so." It was a complete shot in the dark. Taihei looked like he was thinking, "Make them disappear." As soon as I thought it, a large force of wind, slammed into me from all sides, although it didn't hurt I still winced waiting for some kind of pain.

I looked around and the only ones that were there, were Taihei, and me. Taihei started laughing as if he were insane, he calmed himself, and said, "You're perfect at this, I don't need to teach you anymore. I can't believe it1 Some one created 200 perfect clones on their first attempt! And what's more, this is an A-rank technique and its the first one he's ever done!! Oh nobody is going to believe this, not in a million years!!" He walked away laughing to himself, and when he almost out of speaking distance he said, "Oh you're good to go home, no need to come tomorrow! So get dressed and get outta here." He left me there in my boxers staring dumbfounded into space. _What the hell just happened_?

I wondered about that for a couple hours, then shook out of the trance, and went home, forgetting to get dressed. Thankfully it was past the time everyone was usually out, so I got home and Kairi gasped, "SORA!! WHAT THE HELL!!?"

I was still groggy, "What?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"FIRST OF ALL YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DOING WALKING AROUND THE ENTIRE VILLAGE PRACTICALLY NAKED!! WHAT, DO YOU NEED MORE THAN JUST ONE GIRL TO SEE YOU IN NOTHING BUT YOUR BOXERS!!?"

"What are you talkin' 'bout, Kai?" I was trying to not lose focus.

Kairi started to understand, "Sora, look down."

I did what she told me, not knowing what I was doing, and was so surprised I woke up, "FUCK!! I forgot to get dressed."

"Yeah, Sora just tell me what were you doing in nothing but your boxers to begin with?"

I tried to recall, It was really hazy, "Uhm, something 'bout catra control, walking on water, stripping down to boxers, so I could dry out faster if fell in, practiced with keyblade while on water for... I don't know it was too damn long. Then 200 of me, then clown laughed, then no light on upstairs, then came home while leaving clothes behind..."

I heard Kairi speaking behind fuzz, "Sora, Sora! You look like... are you high?" The dim light that was on upstairs burnt out again. Then I felt lips, _Hello_! Light was back on upstairs, shining brightly. Kairi was looking into my eyes, "Sora, what the hell? That explanation you gave me about coming home in nothing but your boxers, sounded like you were high, like in high-as-a-kite!! What's this about catra control?"

"Oh that, I was learning catra control."

Kairi shook her head, "Chakra control, chakra, C-H-A-K-R-A."

"Yeah, that's it!"

"So you were -" She stopped as if she thought better of she was going to say, "Never mind, you were at the training grounds right? Near the pond? I'll be back, I'm going to get your clothes." She left, and I staggered into the bedroom, and fell on the bed blacking out into sleep.

-End of chapter-

[Are you coming onto me?" I said disgusted.

"HELL NO I'M NOT COMING ONTO YOU!! GET YOUR ASS TO THE TRAINING GROUNDS NOW!!"

I loved that!]

[Also, if you're wondering how Sora can use Kage Bunshin, remember that every living being, and thing has chakra, but whether ninjutsu is capable or not, is a totally different story.

FYI the chakra concept is actually from yoga, 4 those of u who don't know... If u don't believe me look it up for yourself!

Also the reason Sora can do chakra control so well, is that I am saying it's the same as mana, magic whatever you want call it, control, which we know he has since he can use magic in the game and he never uses more mp than originally (for each spell)]


	12. Easy Report

Chapter 10

[F.Y.I. Unlike the last chapter this one is going to be short]

Naruto's POV:

"Taihei, you aren't serious are you!? 200 clones on the first time, on top of that its his first ever technique used!?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Did he intend to create that many clones?"

"Well what responded sounded like he was taking a shot in the dark on the answer for that question, but judging from how he was effected physically after he summoned them, and how he looked physically after dismissing them, I say he knew what he was doing, even if he didn't, meaning he was subconsciously controlling all the aspects of his chakra input and output. So after noticing that, I decided he doesn't need anymore training, although, he might need a month or two off, to train his mental capabilities for using the technique."

"And why is that Taihei?"

"Well the word flying around is, that Mr. Mon, was walking home in only his boxers a few hours after I told him to go home, meaning, if I am reading into this correctly, that he was fatigued not physically, but mentally, causing his delirious state of mind. Which is understandable, seeing as how he seems to rely on subconscious activity to control the chakra, which would quickly diminish his mental vitality."

I nodded as if I understood, but I really didn't. "Alright thank you for work Taihei, I hope that you and Sakura, have a wonderful day, now if you'll excuse me, I have to run through hospital reports."

Taihei left, and I was interrupted by my wife, "Naruto-kun, I brought you some lunch."

I smiled at my wife, she was getting pretty big, but I didn't want to tell her that, "Hinata-chan, should you really be traveling all the way here this late in?"

She blushed, embarrassed that I cared about her so much, "Naruto-kun, it's only from the room next door..."

"Yeah, but, Hinata-chan aren't you due in a week?"

"Yes, but Naruto-kun, I get so lonely sleeping in there all day, no TV, no you, no books, nothing..." I stood up and took my lunch from her, set it down, and said, "Alright, Hinata-chan, How about this, Let me have this last conference I need to make, and then I spend the rest of the day with you, doing whatever you want?" I kissed her cheek, then it turned into something more, it was a hot kiss one I hadn't had since that night we spent together, after she was released from the hospital. "Or... I... could... can... cel... that... con... fer... ence... what... do... you... say... to... that... Hi... na... ta... -chan?" I said in between quick nibbling kisses along her neck. She giggled, "Just have that conference, and I'll meet you our room. Okay?"

I whined, and she giggled again, "Alright, I'll be there as soon as possible, okay?"

"I'll be waiting..." as soon as she left I ran to the phone and dialed the number... "Sora, get your ass here now!!!"

Sora's POV:

As soon as I got to Naruto's office, I walked in. "What's the big emergency?"

"Ihaveadate" he said not looking at me. "What, care to repeat that in a language I can understand?"

"No, it doesn't concern you. Uhm you have some time off to... what was it... oh yeah, train your mental capabilities to use the Kage Bunshin without becoming like you were last night, got it?"

"How much time is that?"

"Until you can create twice the amount from last night, without any trace, of mental fatigue."

"Alright... I wanted to know how the Gummiship inspection was coming along."

"We are not working on that until the Madara situation is completely straightened out, meaning he is dead, or within our custody. Now leave."

"Okay..." I left with out a word, _what a weirdo_!!


	13. Horrible News

Chapter 11

The same day...

Kairi's POV:

"Sora, where are you going?" I said sleepily as I woke up, "Stupid conference with the idiot Naruto."

After he left my stomach churned and I ran to the bathroom... _Oh, great! Please don't tell me this is happening_!! I quickly got dressed without showering, because I didn't want to have to clean anything up, making stops to the bathroom frequently throughout the process, I also left without eating, and rushed to the hospital.

As soon as I entered I saw Shizune, Fighting the urge, I ran after her "Shizune!!" she looked back at me and by this time I was saying through clenched teeth, "Trash can!" She handed me one and 'chunks'. "Thank you, uhm I would like a test, because I think what you guys would do would probably be more efficient than a home test – hold on." more chunks.

"Kairi-chan, it looks like you've got a horrible case of -"

"I know! I just want to be sure it's not a bug! Please!"

She nodded "Follow me!"

She took me down to a room where she led me in and closed the door. 'Chunks' came out once again.

"Alright, this won't take very long," Shizune said softly and began rolling up my shirt, and feeling my stomach, which was starting to turn me on. _Shit!!! I AM!!!_ mentally sobbing, Shizune was checking my condition using some sort of medical Jutsu over my stomach, when she was done, 'chunks' had come up once, I asked, "I am, aren't I?"

"Thank-you, Shizune-san I have to go prepare to reveal the information." I ran back to mine and Sora's apartment. Heading for the toilet once again, to find him standing there, in front of it, staring at it like it wasn't natural. He noticed, me. "Kairi, what did you throw up for? Is something wrong?"

I nodded, "Yes, Sora..."

He looked shocked, "Kairi don't tell me you -"

"Yes, Sora... I'm sorry," I felt so ashamed, but I couldn't help myself, not around him.

"Kairi, why do you do that to yourself?"

"Sora, you helped me do this to myself!!" I was angry for something he didn't even know about.

"Wait! _I_ helped you!? Kairi, how do I help you get an eating disorder?"

"Sora move!!" I elbowed him out of the way, and 'chunks', once again.

"Kairi, what the hell!?" My love yelled at me, as I took a towel off the counter and wiped my mouth. "Why do you keep doing this!?"

"SORA!! How am I supposed to stop it? It's natural, Sora!! Sora, I - I'm pregnant!!"

"Oh, that's a whole lot better than what I thought!"

"Better!? Sora, how the hell is this better?" looked at him my eyes teary.

"Kairi, be honest, which would you rather have, a eating disorder, or being pregnant with my child?" He helped me up, and embraced me. I couldn't help but laugh at what he said, "Your child would be taken any day of the week," I responded, just don't have me think about food right now, alright?"

He kissed me on my cheek, "Okay, Kai... I love you, you do know that right?" I nodded looking at him my eyes leaking, "All the time."

[sorry this one's so short, i couldn't think of much detail to put into this, and i wanted it to go along these lines so... wait for next chap!! should be later today or tomorrow.]


	14. Torturous Plans

Chapter 12

Next day...

Sora's POV:

The first thing I heard that morning was Kairi trying to wake me up around five times then throw up, then she shook me some more, "Kairi, what is it!?"

"Come on, Sora... get up its time to do wedding stuff!" I sat up immediately and stared her down.

"Kairi think about this carefully, do you want a big wedding now, in a place where we know no one, or when we get back to the islands, where we can invite everybody. I'm just saying, a nice small wedding now, with Riku and I guess Ajina-neesan, which means Taihei-san and Sakura-san. That's it, are you really sure you want a big wedding here?" She looked like she was going to throw a fit.

"But, Sora! I'm never going to have another day like this in my entire life! I -"

"Can wait, for family to be there right?" I looked at her, pleadingly it was my wedding too, she'd have to realize that. She hung her head in defeat, "Okay you win, Sora," she sat down beside me on the bed and we cuddled, it felt nice, and it made me think of something, "Hey, Kai, look at it this way when we do have the wedding you actually wanted, when we're back on the islands, our child should be old enough to be ring bearer or flower girl, the gender it is decides it."

Kairi looked at me, "Who knows, if it's a boy, he might just end up being best man..."

She had to be kidding, "Uhm, Kairi, Riku is going to be the best man," She shook her head, "That boy is hooked on Ajina-san, he's never coming back to us." she was smiling at me, then she ran towards the toilet.

"Hey, Kairi, you wanna just have whoever is holding the ceremony hack the entire speech down to like... two minutes, because I don't think you can last six minutes without throwing up."

"Sora, Naruto is not going to cut the speech just because I have morning sickness."

"Wait! Did you say Naruto's the one performing the ceremony? That's it no getting married until we get to the islands!!"

"Sora!!!" Uh-oh I'm in trouble! "A. Naruto is not that bad! And B. Our child is not going to be a bastard, got it?"

"Yes, mam." As soon as I said that Kairi laughed, "Sora, I love it when you call mam, it sounds so kinky."

_Okay_, "Kairi, I think you're reading way too much into that." I was getting scared here, "Sora, let me read into it what I will!!!"

* * *

[yeah another short one, but I think the next one should be longer. Next Chapter Riku throws Sora a bachelor party, yes the chapter after the next one is the wedding expect that one to be long.]


	15. Devil Worthy Plan

Chapter 13

[okay b4 u read, sorry that I haven't updated, I started watching Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann, and got hooked, so much that I almost started watching it again after I finished it {its only 27 episodes, but it is a master piece, and I'm glad I watched it because I plan to use what I saw into my stories}, then, I decided to sleep away the past few days of no sleep whatsoever then I had to get the cable installed, and I saw a movie that sounded pretty good it's called Dororo, and if you haven't heard of the anime or manga, it's alright they both came out in the 60's but the Live action movie came out in 2007, and it was good, then after that I slept some more, then I had doctor appointment, and my mom was riding my ass for me to get a job... yeah life sucks... so here is the long awaited chapter 13... BTW, another reason why this one took so long, I was having some trouble trying to write it.]

Two days later...

Riku's POV:

I decided I was going to have to throw Sora one bitchin' bachelors party. And where better to throw one than in Konoha's red light district? Sora was going to a strip club...

Just which one, I didn't know, now to find the biggest pervert in town... _Naruto should know that information._

I got to the Hokage's office, and walked inside, he was sleeping on the desk. "Naruto-sama!"

His head shot up like a rocket, "Who? What? Where?" He saw me, "Oh, what do you want Riku?"

"I need to know one of two things... Either you tell me who the most perverted person in the village is, or you tell me where the best strip club is in the red light district of the village."

"And, why should I tell you either of those things?" Naruto looked interested now, I couldn't lie, and "Well it's for a bachelor party I'm throwing for Sora."

Naruto's eye's gleamed, "In that case, I'm happy to help." he pulled out a map of Konoha and started pointing out a route to a strip club, "There it is, and make sure he gets a nice lap dance."

"I don't even know if he is going to like this, he's only looked at his fiancé since he saw her, there was no one else on his mind, and he saw her when he was 5 [A.N.: Radiant Garden was taken over by heartless 9 years before Kingdom Hearts 1, and Kairi was born on Radiant Garden, was moved to Destiny Islands soon after... End of A.N.]."

"Well, just have a good time, that's all I can say, oh and let me know if Ebisu is in there , he's supposed to be banned from all of the strip clubs."

Sora's POV:

"Come on Sora, you know you have to go out with Riku, I know he's taking you to a strip club, but Ajina-san is taking me to a male strip club too, I know we're going to have horrible times, but let's just try to make the best of it. You know get your lap dance, and you which one to go for, right?"

"Yes, Kai, the exact opposite of you." I looked at her earnestly. She kissed me, "Good, now go, and don't pop one!" As soon as she said that Riku walked in the door, "Whoa! T.M.I Kairi!" he said as he walked in, "So, Sora are you ready to go?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I was annoyed, and then he sprang an unexpected question on me. "You know Sora; if you don't want to go to the strip club I could always get a hooker..."

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! STRIP CLUB IS BETTER!!" I yelled, Riku grinned at Kairi, "I got him interested,"

Kairi nodded in fake appreciation, "I see that." Then, Riku led me out the door.

When we got to the club the song _I Kissed a Girl_ was playing, _Oh great the perfect song to get me hard_! "Riku, why take me to one of these? You know I look only at Kairi!"

"That's exactly why…" Riku stated, "You need to explore."

"I don't need to _explore_ I need to look at my _fiancé_!" I shot back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever… just get a few lap dances then you can go home…" Riku sneered.

"FINE, RIKU!" I shouted back, grumbling off to one of the chairs by the pole.

I actually got used to being at the strip club, and found that it wasn't _so_ bad, and wondered if Kairi was having a good time as well. I got a few lap dances, and man did they turn me on! It was probably the fact that along with the lap dances they were playing fantasies-for-guys songs [this would be a song like the aforementioned _I Kissed a Girl_]. Once my first lap dance started, and I was dreading it, let me tell you, _Get Busy_ started playing, and then the girl got in the mood, and she started shaking her bottom in my face, then sitting on my lap, slowly rubbing back and forth turned away from me.

As soon as the lap dance started, I went hard, I was ashamed of it, but it actually felt good. Then the girl turned to face me, and started rubbing her front against my hard-on, then rising up and down, slightly, against it from what was able to stick straight up through my shorts. I closed my eyes wincing from the pleasure, it was too good, and then I wondered if Kairi would ever do this for me. She probably would, I decided. Then put all my attention back to my lap dance. The girl sat on my lap and spread her legs, _WOW!_ That was a view… I reminded myself not to tell Kairi about that, she probably would have hunted the girl down for showing me her genital. Although I did become a little harder from that view, but it still wasn't as hard as I got I when just looked at Kairi.

After about four of the same kind of lap dances, I was ready to go home, feeling I was going to die from the pain in my pants. Riku led me home, after he had finished with all of his lap dances, saying, "I told you it was great, didn't I?" I hated to admit it, but he was right.

[Alright, so u know I was watching, Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann here's a quote from the very addictive anime, and it's extremely good, which is surprising seeing it's a mecha anime, and I usually hate those. BTW. Simon is pronounced as (Shimon).

-Simon: My Bro is dead! He's Gone!! But he's right there on my back, and here in my heart! He lives on as a part of me!! If you're going to dig, dig to the heavens! No matter what's in my way I won't stop! Once I've dug through it means that I've won!!

Guame: You – What? What are you talking about!?

Simon: JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!? I'm Simon, I'm not my bro! I'm me, Simon the digger!!!-

Yeah, it's so addictive that I watched the Japanese version of the anime, and then I watched the English dub. It is an anime that defies all logic, and brings a brand new meaning to the word "epic", think of the most epic series you know of, and it will look like crap compared to this [no offense, but that's how it is!]

So, sorry about the delay....

Sora578]


	16. Short Ceremony

Chapter 14

[FYI just so u know b4 hand im going 2 be going 2 my grandparents who have no internet for the next 2 weeks starting 2day, so im uploading these 2 chaps b4 I leave, and expect most of the story (if not the rest) when I come back, Sora578]

Next morning...

Kairi's POV:

"Come on!! Where the hell is Naruto?" I was asking Sakura-san impatiently, "Why, do and the groom have a hot night planned?" Sakura said teasing me. "No! I want to get this over with, because I know I am going to have to throw up again."

"Kairi, how bad is your bulimic disorder?" She said turning me to face her.

I was mad, "When will you people stop getting that confused with morning sickness!! Morning sickness is not an eating disorder!!"

Sakura looked relieved, "Well it actually could be thought of as one, technically, 'cause you are only allowed to eat what the baby wants you to eat, anything else, and you throw up... simple as that!

"Hey is that him there?" she pointed out, "Yeah, I think it is!"

So the wedding went on at super speed, and it was really overwhelming. The best part was Sora, and I having to do the kiss. It was probably the best moment of my life, but I knew that our second wedding would be even better, because it wouldn't be rushed. Then soon it was time for Sora and I to dance, and the song that was playing was:

-Nothing to surround me,

keep me from my fears,

I'm unprotected.

See how I've opened up?

You've made me trust…-

I'm holding onto Sora the feeling of having to throw up completely gone. My hands in his spiky brown hair, his on my waist, starting to get me in the mood. We held each other, it was so perfect…

-I've never felt like this before,

I'm naked around you,

does it show?

You see right through me

and I can't hide,

I'm naked around you…

and it feels so right.-

"So, this is the song you chose?" My love asked me kissing my lips.

"Yeah," I said hanging on him, loving every minute of it, dancing; it felt so natural, "Kinda of a beautiful song isn't it?" He whispered in my ear.

"Yeah," I whispered, "It's perfect."

And we kissed, which I savored shortly, before throwing up again.

[yeah, the song is _Naked_ By Avril Lavigne. I think this is a good song for this couple, that hasn't been over-killed in fan fictions. It's a short chapter I know, but I'm behind on updates badly!!]


	17. Going Insane

Chapter 15

[f.y.i. Out of all the labor scenes in this fan fiction don't expect to see one from the birth giver's POV, because even though I am guy and I do write lemons in girl's POV's as well as the guys POV's, I am not talented enough to write the most joyful experience in the world from the one who performs the act, because even though I have a huge imagination, it's not big enough to imagine the pain a woman feels through the 20 + hours in labor. Not even thinking about a certain extension getting cut off could match the pain a woman must feel during childbirth.]

Naruto's POV:

Three days after wedding…

Hinata and I were sitting on the couch, my arm around her waist, her head resting on my shoulder. We had been sitting there for a few minutes, just like this, when she sort of bent over and winced, "Naruto-kun… my water broke." I looked around worried, wondering what she was talking about, "Hinata-chan, you don't have a glass of water."

She looked at me furiously, "Naruto-kun! I'm having the baby!!" My eyes grew wide, "Oh shit," I muttered, running around aimlessly trying to find everything we needed. _Crap! What do we need_? I asked myself this question a hundred times, and reminded myself of what we needed just five minutes before Hinata and I sat down. Panic can do that to you; eventually I found everything, I had forgotten that I had it all packed a couple weeks before. "NARUTO-KUN, HURRY THE FUCK UP!!!"

After I got Hinata rushed out of the room we were in and into the medical section of the Hokage mansion, she was already screaming at the top of her lungs like she was about to die, "THIS IS GOING TO KILL ME!!"

I held her hand and said, "Calm down Hinata-chan…"

"CALM DOWN? HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN? YOU DID THIS TO ME!! YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME AREN'T YOU NARUTO-KUN?"

_Ughn! And this is supposed to continue a few weeks even after she gives birth! I'm going to live in hell forever aren't I_? I finally got her to calm down and she was practically breaking my hand through the entire thirty-six hours of labor she went through.

"Alright, Hinata-san, I need you to give me a nice big, powerful push, alright?" Shizune was saying calmly. I actually felt my hand break when she squeezed it when pushing the last time, the baby coming out finally, thankfully to the nine-tail's powers that healed after a minute. I looked at my love who was so exhausted she was about to crash right there, but she waited until I could give my child a name. "It's a boy," Shizune said proudly looking at me. I sighed, relieved.

Hinata looked at me her expression tired, "Naruto-kun, what are you going to name him?"

"Choukichi," I said firmly, looking at my son proudly, and kissing my love on the forehead, then leaving her to get some rest, at least she wasn't being so scary anymore, that was worse than when she was on her period.

[sorry for not updating, and don't expect any updates for a while, because I have some job applications I need to put in, and some job interviews, plus I need to study for the ACT that I need to take for next week. Plus my internet has been going in and out constantly over the past couple of weeks, never giving me enough time to even load a web page, so I will upload the next chapter as soon as the internet is fixed, which should be in a couple of weeks. So keep anticipating! Sora578]


	18. Critical Report

18. Critical Report

[Hey, just 2 let u guys know, that I'm fine, been tryin 2 update… we got the internet fixed a week ago, but I've been sick with swine flu for a few weeks, still am, and the heat here isn't helping it. Damn heat wouldn't let me sleep.

If u notice that the chapter number at the top is different, don't worry about it, I'm completely editing all of the chapters, thanks to my new understanding of the Japanese honorific system, and I've been re-reading this over and over again trying to get some help on where I'm stuck (I'm writing a chap with 2 vers. Both Sora & Kairi being parents, and Naruto Hinata and have no idea where to go from there, if u have any suggestions please let me know), and I'm noticing that I'm not putting in enough detail as there should be for some of the chapters, as I am trying to become an author, and my third person perspective is a hell of a lot better than my first person, (except for lemons, my 1st person lemons rock!) so please be checking for updates chap. 20 will be up with this one.

Best Regards, Sora578.]

Taihei's POV:

Two weeks later…

"Uhm, Naruto-sama," I looked at the Hokage, he was sleeping soundly, nothing was going to wake him up. It made me laugh, I remembered when I was a father for the first time, of course Naruto had it easy, he had only one kid born to him the first time, my first time it was twins. And they were a handful Sakura and I didn't get any sleep for months, but we had some help from my god father Kakashi, who practically raised me.

I walked over to Naruto's desk and raised my hand slamming it on the desk, waking him up instantly.

He looked at me with a grumpy-ass look on his face, "Dammit Taihei, what do you want? I'm tired; I haven't gotten any sleep in weeks."

"Intel report on Madara Uchiha," he looked like I had his full attention. "What is it?" he asked.

"From what we've gathered the only Akatsuki member left is Madara, and he still has four Jinnchuriki to catch including you. We have also found some evidence that links him to the heartless that Sora and his friends have been helping us with. He is expected to come for you in four years, but it could be longer, seeing he may have to recuperate after each battle, and seeing with the nine members of Akatsuki taking three days and three nights to seal up Gaara's power, Madara by himself should take at least nine times longer, even though he was a part of Akatsuki at that time so it had ten members, but as he didn't help out with any of the work, or transferring the power of the Biju form the host, and unknown to the rest of the organization, he was not counted."

"So, we need to start devising an attack plan?"

"Yes, we already have Intel on the types of techniques he uses, time and space manipulation, which means I would be a perfect opponent for him, seeing as I also know a fair bit of time space manipulation, and also dimensional travel which he must incorporate into his techniques." Naruto paused to think, "Very well, you are to lead the organizing for the plans on battling Madara, after, of course, you and Sakura-chan have had your kid, and have recovered." Naruto was really nice when he wanted to be.

"Thank-you Naruto-sama," I said before leaving to take care of Sakura.


	19. Pregnancy is a B

Chapter 19. Pregnancy is a bitch

[I do not support the chapter title's statement. Just the best title I could think of]

Sora's POV:

Going back to after wedding…

"Damn, Sora, my back hurts." Kairi said two days after we got home, after we woke up. I had already noticed her breasts getting larger, bit by bit. "You need a massage?" I asked. She looked at me and started to cry, flinging herself at me. "Oh, Sora, thank-you, I really need one," she turned her back to me, and took off her shirt and bra. I put my hands on her shoulders and felt the warmth. I began to lightly grip them, and hearing her moan meant I must've been doing well. I started rubbing my hands down her back which caused her to moan even more. "Oh, Sora, down just a bit more… to the right a bit… ooh right there!"

After thirty minutes of massaging her back, she turned around to face me. "Hey, Sora…" she said sexily, her eyes fluttering. "Yeah?" I asked holding her in my arms. She put her forehead to mine, and stayed in that position for a second, then putting her lips to mine, and gently touching pressing them together. Her tongue running against my lips, telling me she wants in, and I let her in. Tongues dancing around inside both of our mouths, it was unlike any other kiss we had had before. Kairi pulled away, licking her lips, then put them back to my ear and whispered "Sora, I need you… badly…" She pushed me down on the bed, pinning me with both hands, like she had gained some strength. She started kissing my neck, nibbling it gently, then pulling away and taking off my shirt. She started suckling my chest, kissing as she moved her body downwards. Then when getting to my naval, she licked the entire area, she was teasing me, and then she licked it and ran her fingers along the area tracing a spiral motion, over and over again. Then I pulled her up, so she was looking into my eyes, and then rolled over so I was on top, and began.

After we had finished we were exhausted. I rolled over on top of her and kissed her lightly on the lips, she looked at me her eyes full of evil, "Sora, again…" _Looks like no sleep for a while if she's wanting it this much…_ "Kai, I'm tired…"

"Sora, you're tired after that one little bout?" she looked at me questioningly.

_Hold on just one second!_ "One little – Kairi, you made me cum eighteen times before you let me pull out!!"

She nodded, "Yeah, and it all lead up to the biggest orgasm I've ever had." She rolled on top of me again, and I rolled her off. "Kai, I'm going out for a little bit, I'll be back." As I left the room she shouted, "While you're out, could you get me four dozen brownies? I've had the strangest sudden craving for chocolate all of a sudden."

And it went on like that for months and the later into the pregnancy she got the more I got yelled at, the more she wanted to put out, and the more she needed chocolate. Her breasts grew quite a bit when she got into her ninth month, and all of the tests we went to for the check-ups on the baby, weren't that bad. I also had to go to her birthing class, and I must admit pregnant women get pretty hot. And finally when the ninth month was almost up, I felt like I could never produce semen again, I was going to collapse from exhaustion, and she would be pretty heavy, for a while after she gave birth.

A few weeks before she was due, I had gotten everything she would need to give birth ready for when the time came. And when the time did come, I was not ready.


	20. Going Insane 2

20. Going Insane 2

Sora's POV:

A week before Kairi is due…

I woke up that morning, and Kairi was lying on the couch, watching TV. I walked into where she was and she looked at me. "Hey, Sora, get me something to eat please." Her eyes gave me the puppy dog look. "What do you want?" I asked walking over and kissing her forehead. "Hmm… brownies… no… I'm in the mood for lobster." She was looking at me seriously.

"For breakfast?" I asked in disbelief. She started to get pissed, "Yeah, got a problem with that Sora?" I stayed calm, and said, "No, Kai, I don't." she went back to being pleased, "Good." As I started boiling the water, Kairi yelled. "DAMMIT!! MY WATER BROKE!" I turned off the stove, and ran to my love she was in pain from contractions. "Kai, are you alright?" I asked rushing to her side, holding her hand. "SORA I NEED TO BE TAKEN TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL! I'M GOING INTO LABOR!" _Holy shit! What do I do? What do I do_!!? I stood there rooted to the spot trying to think what I had to do, while Kairi screamed in pain, "I'M GOING TO DIE!!!" I finally remembered to grab the bag, and after I put it on, it was like a backpack; I picked Kairi up bridal style, and ran out the door, not forgetting to lock it, and close it behind me.

When we got to the hospital I checked us in and ran to the birthing room, with nurses and doctors shouting after me "No running in the hospital!" When I got to the room, I laid Kairi on the table who was yelling at me, "SORA REMIND ME TO KILL YOU AFTER I GIVE BIRTH!" I looked at her, "Why Kai?" her eyes flared, "BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME!!!"

"Kai, Kairi, KAIRI!" she wasn't listening, she was being hysterical, _I have to do this_! I put my hands on her shoulders, and pressed my lips to hers, and she calmed down a bit. "Kairi, remember, deep breaths, and hold my hand, alright?" she looked like she wanted to kill me, "Sora, don't ever do that to me when I'm in this much pain!" she sounded threatening.

After a few hours of Kairi screaming at me that I was going to be the cause of her death, and how would I like that on my conscious, and that she would never speak to me again, and etcetera, etcetera, the nurse came in, and told me to either leave the room, or help Kairi get into her hospital gown.

I had to think about it, either get yelled at by Kairi for not being with her the entire time or hear about it for the rest of my life, or help my love get dressed, and possibly be grossed out when I take off her clothes, I mean I sorta knew what the woman's private part looked like when it was dilating. It was really creepy and gross. "I'll stay, and help." I decided. I walked over towards Kairi, and slowly slid down her pants, and panties. Trying not to look away, I saw it and it didn't look as bad as I remembered it did in the text book I saw in Kairi's birthing class. The nurse pushed me aside and stared at Kairi's entrance, "You're coming along nicely, Mrs. Mon. Just make sure you keep the breathing at a nice steady pace," she turned to me, "you, make sure she has everything she needs, and wants, got it?" I nodded, and turned to Kairi who was sweating so much it was like she could fill two five gallon buckets in three minutes, I put her hand in mine, and let her squeeze it, and when she did it felt like my hand was going to shatter. I couldn't take this for thirty-two-plus hours.

As the hours passed the bones in my cracked, and cracked and my fingers started turning purple, and Kairi screamed out loud, "SORA YOU ARE SO GETTING A VASECTOMY AFTER THIS!" which made me want to run away and hide never to be found again. Kairi started breathing harder, and her legs grew further and further apart. The nurse went to tend to my love, and she was telling her "Push Mrs. Mon, Push!" Kairi was screaming at the top of her lungs. I wrenched my hand from her grip and went to look at what was happening, and when I did I nearly fainted, our baby's head was coming out of my love's entrance and then came the shoulders, my eyes rolled back into my head, and I ran back to Kairi letting her grasp my hand, wanting to feel the pain to get the image out of my head. Kairi gave one last push, and then became silent, and collapsed. I heard our baby screaming, and the nurse left to go clean it up, Kairi was still clenching my hand tightly, I kissed her forehead, and she opened her eyes weakly. "So…ra…" she mumbled, I put a finger to her lips, "Shhh, don't speak Kai, you did great,"

She smiled slowly, as if it gave her pain if she moved too fast. I kissed her lips, and she didn't even give any effort, she was too tired. I ran my hand through her hair, and stroked her shoulder, and her stomach, she tried to move to reach my hand, "No, no Kai you need to rest don't move, when you wake up you can see the baby, alright?" She tried to nod, but just blinked instead.

When the nurse came back, she put the baby in my arms saying, "It's a boy," I took my son into my arms, and looked at him, he had the same blue eyes as I did, and he had tufts of brown hair. I had the perfect name in mind, "Kin, that's your name, Kin Mon…" I held my son in my arms throughout the night, and until Kairi woke up, which is when I went home to get some most needed sleep.

[after I get the editing of the first 20 chaps done I'll begin posting the final 31 chaps. Im still stuck on chap 21, but I have quite a few of the final chaps, and the final chapter is finished also look forward to a great and shocking ending – maybe-. And after the last 31 chaps are posted I will go through and make sure there are no grammar errors, so u guys don't have 2 wait 2 long. After im done w/ this Story please read Fukanasake. A KH fanfic with only one pairing, which I'm combing through now, to get some more ideas for this story. I also got some ideas from Eureka 7 and have quite a few one shots in my head that wont go away, I'm not writing them, yet fyi!

Sora578]


End file.
